Businesses use a variety of types of display structures to present products and related information to customers for purchase. These display structures support both the product and shelf-type price label holders that receive printed material indicating the product price. An example display structure includes display shelves having price label holders.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.